Remaining Billigants of The Federation Strike 7
Collapsed Belligerents *'Joint Sea Cores:' The Joint Sea Cores were considered to be the Navy Of The Federation Strike 7 Commanded and Commended by Hallwoeia Williams, and were composed of about thousands of U-Rivera 2's, and only Hundreds of U-Rivera 1's This Military Belligerents was the only one that contained U-Rivera 2's no other Belligerents did. The Joint Sea Cores Collapsed After the Earth forces Occupied the Island Of Hallwoeia during the End Of South Riverain Sea Campaign. *'Jennetta 3rd Core:' Commended By Jennetta Mzloai ,The Jennetta 3rd Core was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Only Belligerents that was ever to be lead by a Female. It was Composed as the Shield Belligerents of the group and was as well responsible for the Construction Of The Riverain City Of New Gunghollow. The 3rd Cores Crumbled During the Second Battle Of New Gunghollow in 2208. *'Rivera North Calvary:' Commended By Shadow Hord, The Rivera North Calavary was considered to be The Federation Strike 7's Jungle Invaders, For Heavily Wooded Areas such as Forests On Earth Or Forests On Fera, This Belligerents later lost half of their Military power during the Battle Of Fera In 2209, and Later Dissolved 2 Weeks Later. *'82nd, Hell Cores:' Commended by Highland Rivera, the 82nd Hell Cores, Are composed of A Mixture Of Heavy Armor and The National Luftwaffe of The Federation Strike 7. The Hell Cores were considered to be the most strongest Ground And Air Attack Invaders Throughout all of the other Belligerents. The Hell Cores Downfall Occured On August 8th, 2270, during Earth's Invasion Of Hottora, Leaving The Federation Strike 7 without It's most powerful Belligerent. *'Federation Moon Walkers:' Commended By Princess Ura Jorana, The Ruler of The Federation Strike 7's Foundation and Highland's Formal Girlfriend. The Moon Walkers were known to be City Sweeps that would often enter the Cites of both the Hora Universe and the Milky Way Galaxy and Occupy them until Further Orders are to be distributed. The Force Dissolved During the Second Battle Of New Gunghollow when the Federation Strike 7 finally Lost their Only Constructed City On The Earth. *'Joint Armored 89:' Commanded By Gunghollow Williams the Joint Armored 89 was considered to be the Fist Of The Federation Strike 7. It was composed of a large amount of Infantry from up to 30 or 50,000, with a large amount of Medium armored Vehicles such as Strikers. During Earth's Invasion Of Gunghollow On January 5th, 2214, The Armored 89 Collapsed by The Brutal Advance Of The Invading Earth Armies. Surviving & Later Collapsed Belligerents *'43rd Yiera Armored Cores:' A Second Armored Cores Commanded By Gunghollow Williams and Shadow Hord, This Belligerent Was Organized after The Downfall Of The Joint Armored 89, After Earth's Occupation Of Gunghollow. It was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Second Fist Of War after the Destruction of the 2nd Fist. The Belligerent Collapsed After The Rouge Victory during The Battle Of Remix Village. '' *'Ark Assault Division Columns:' ''The Newly Developed Back Up Belligerent Set Up By Berserk Highland Rivera Leading her first Division During the Closing Years Of The Rivera Federation War. It was The Federation Strike 7's Final Strength Against The Earth And Rouge Invasion Of Beltlogger Sector. It was Passed By Large groups of Snipers, Strikers, and Infantry, Also to be known as the Stealth Garrison. The Ark Divisions was completely annihilated After The Earth Victory At Neira. '' *'59th Medium Armor Divisions:' ''Italic text *'70th Armored Cores:' Italic text *'Striker 59 Division:' Italic text *'Attacker Group 89:' Commendered by Luna Core Rivera On Behalf Of Hunter Core Rivera who gave her the Authority to Organize the Group. It was the Replacement for the Collapsed Federation Moon Walkers that Fell After Earth's Victory On their Home world Back in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was Made up of Mostly Air to ground Aircraft such as Gunships and Drop ships. The Attacker Collapsed after The Earth Occupation Of Neira, the same date during the Ark Division's Downfall.